Evil Thoughts of A Green Ranger
by pinkywriter
Summary: ONESHOT He couldn’t go back there and face them.


_Author Note: This is for a challenge on PRU, but I wanted to share it with you all too. Notably, making this my _**70th** _PR fic_.

_Disclaimer: I don't own PR._

He couldn't go back there and face them. He lay asleep in his bed as he tossed and turned for hours. The visions of what he did earlier that day still played in his head. Every moment consisted of those hours of turmoil and pain he did to a place he called home.

Fourteen-year old Tommy Oliver was inherited by Rita Repulsa to do harm on his enemies the Power Rangers. Every bit of him was evil, or so he thought. He couldn't shake off the day he'd like to call – the day of evil.

'_Stop this at once Green Ranger,' Zordon commanded him as he saw every piece of the Command Center taken apart_. _The evil Green Ranger snarled as he continued ripping apart a place five teens called home_. _'I order you to stop.'_

'_Stop and what old man, send your Technicolor cronies after me? THINK AGAIN!' Tommy hissed as he ripped out the motherboard of the Center. His cold thoughts began to race as he felt it surge through his blood._

His life was in danger, but also at stake. The more he fed into Rita's branding of evil, the more he felt more powerful. It was like a disease that ate away at his body – taking him to places of temptation and beyond.

It was Rita's orders to take on the Power Rangers. One by one, including their leader Jason Lee Scott, who was a likely match for the evil prince, but all, was still to be accomplished.

Into the night, his thoughts continued to play more evil biddings as he slept peacefully. He tried fighting them, but they couldn't budge. His mental state was still shifting back and forth.

"_**You are an evil one**_**…"**

"_**You're part of Rita now. Your mind has its own doings. Release yourself from the world and set forth its evil turmoil**_…"

Rita watched from her telescope as her prince was asleep in his bedroom as she planned the next attack on the Rangers. She grinned softly as she looked at the clay monsters that all stood in a line.

She cackled a laugh as she greeted the little ones as she chose who would assist the green prince the next day. Entrusting one of them with him, she wanted to make sure that he was well guarded as well as protected.

The next day was a new day and beginning for her prince. Tommy was getting ready for school and his plans to destroy the rangers as he stretched from his bed. Still hazy from his dreams, he sat up to see Rita smiling at him on the bed.

"Empress, I didn't realize you were here," he said startled.

"Ah, but Tommy today's the day. You will be destroying the Rangers, but first, you will destroy their leader Jason. He is the strength of the five and it would be a great deal to return with the sword of the Red Ranger," she insisted as she stood afloat in his room.

Tommy groaned as he looked at the time, "Can't this wait till I'm done my Algebra test, its very important I pass this my queen."

Rita huffed under her breath as she left his room. Tommy shook his head as he prepared to get ready for a long school day. However, a long day didn't mean he didn't neglect evil.

_It was another day, same old thing._

Arriving at school was a busy one. Students were all over the halls as many darted from class to class, whereas the infamous five were by their lockers, as they retrieved their books for class.

Algebra was the first class of the day. The tension built as it circulated the air. Tommy's reflexes of evil darted at his classmates as he panned the room as his eyes narrowed, looking for his target.

"_**Where is that Jason kid Rita insisted I find, he must be in here,**_" his mind toyed with him as he looked all over the room.

"Tommy, are you alright?" a classmate asked as he saw Tommy's eyes glow.

"I'm fine. I'm probably just tense for this exam," he said in reply.

Brandon nodded as he headed to his desk. Tommy's eyes narrowed again as he looked for his first prey. His mind began to wonder again as it searched for him. Shortly after the bell rung, Jason and the others arrived into the Algebra room.

"_**Ah, fresh meat has finally arrived**_," he snarled to himself.

Tommy began his exam as he tried to keep a low profile on his persona. He began calculating his work as he saw that his classmates one by one left the room. Now, it was all but him and Jason, leaving them with Mr. Kaplan, who was substituting for Ms. Appleby that day.

Meanwhile, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly were sitting outside of the school's lunchroom area as they waited on their friend who was still working on his exam.

It was a two-hour exam, but with Mr. Kaplan, he gave his students extra time to complete it. Time began to tick slowly. Jason glanced up at the time as he finished his last problem.

His classmate did the same as the two raced to complete their test. Time was almost up.

"I'll be back in a minute, but if you two complete your exams, please place it on the desk," Mr. Kaplan instructed as he left the room. The two boys nodded as they continued on with their test.

As the two continued on with their exam, Jason completed his exam in the nick of time. Tommy shortly followed as he placed his pencil down. Glancing over at him, a cold stare pierced Jason in the eyes.

"_**Jason, do you realize you're a valiant warrior full of strength and capability,"**_Tommy snarled at the Ranger leader.

"Tommy, are you alright? You're acting mighty strange today," his friend noted at his friend's behavior.

"_**I'm fine, are you?"**_

_Beep…Beep…_

It was now morning; Tommy looked over at the time as he knocked over a frame of him and his five friends. Picking it up, he looked at it. He sighed as he placed it back on his bedside.

He still wanted to face them, but couldn't.


End file.
